Closer
by twin-Armageddon2
Summary: *Complete fluff. EriSol.* Eridan and Sollux see each other at one of Gamzee's parties.


There was something about the way he looked that night that left Eridan breathless.

There was something about the way the troll spoke that made his heart pound as if he had just run all the way across Alternia. Twice.

Eridan knew deep down that he would never get to be the Gemini's matesprit. For as long as he dreamed, he knew that he wouldn't ever get the answer he wanted. That lisping troll probably wouldn't even want to fill a BLACK quadrant with him. It has always been so obvious by the manner that the Gemini spoke to Eridan on Trollian.

Music blared through speakers. It was obviously one of those beats that the Strider human had written. Gamzee must have had talked the human into letting him use the music for his party.

Gamzee threw parties every Friday, Eridan always guessed it was to celebrate the end of the week. Each week he had a different theme.

Eridan went a couple of times, but there were definitely trolls who went every time. To Eridan, it really depended on the theme of the party. For example, the "Crazy hair" and "Cross-dressing" themes had never interested him, but "Royalty" was definitely one that interested him, knowing that he WAS a highblood, after all, and also…

"DrEsS tO mOtHeRfUcKiN iMpReSs"

Eridan knew he had to go to that one. To see Sollux. To impress him.

Hopefully.

Eridan sat on the sleek black leather couch and tapped his foot to the beat of the music while scanning the room for the Gemini he so desperately wanted. The Gemini he so badly wanted to impress. He had gone out to buy some fancy clothes specifically for this event and most likely this one only. He wore a dark purple, fancy looking leather jacket that matched the streak in his hair with a nice black shirt underneath. He also wore a fancier version of his striped pants that he wore.

The blaring music's volume was turned down and Gamzee's voice replaced it.

"ThErE's SoMe MoThErFuCkIn SoPoR pIeS fReSh OuT oF tHe kItChEn, HoNk."

The music turned back on.

Eridan sighed and leaned his head back, now staring at the ceiling. Before he knew it, he heard the door open.

He lifted his head, and there was the Gemini.

Sollux was wearing something simple but amazing. He had a black tuxedo with his symbol stitched in yellow on his left shoulder. He wore some simple black pants and his usual shoes- one black and one white.

Eridan had to force himself to look away from Sollux, if he was caught staring…

Eridan adjusted his clothes, becoming vain because he wanted to make sure he looked perfect for Sollux.

When Eridan looked back up, Sollux was walking torward him.

"Hey, Eridan." The Gemini said, sitting down on the couch next to Eridan.

"Oh, hi, Sol." Eridan replied. He tried to hide a grin, but he just loved the way Sollux said his name.

"Hey, uhh, I wath kind of wondering…" Sollux began trailing off.

"Wwondering wwhat?" Eridan asked, curious.

"Oh gog. I don't know if I can to thith." He said, staring at the ground. His face was pale and his hands were shaking.

A long silence followed Sollux's comment. Finally, the Gemini spoke again.

"Will… will you... be my... my… my… matethprit?" His voice was quiet and shaky. It obviously took a lot of courage to say that to Eridan.

Eridan stared into the troll's eyes for a few seconds.

"Yes." He whispered to Sollux. "Yes Sol. I wwould lovve to."

"You're theriuth?"

"I'vve been wwanting to ask you the same thing for ages, Sol."

Eridan grabbed Sollux's hand.

"Outhide?" Sollux offered.

"Wwhy not." the Aquarius said, grinning, and they walked outside under the night sky.

Stars littered the dark blue sky and the two of them stared up at them. They sat on Gamzee's driveway, hands intertwined, completely unaware of the other trolls all staring out the window at them. The speakers outside began playing a human song neither of the matesprits knew. Eridan assumed Gamzee had gotten it from the Strider human as well.

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

"I nevver thought that I wwould be able to be your matesprit." Eridan said to Sollux.

"Me neither." Sollux whispered back, looking Eridan. Their faces grew closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Until finally, their lips touched.

And 10 other trolls stood outside now, watching.

The last think Eridan heard was "Honk" before he blocked everything out and paid his attention to kissing the Gemini he so badly wanted.

The Gemini who so badly wanted him.

The Gemini who he needed most.


End file.
